Bullet Kin
Bullet Kin is a character owned by Dodge Roll and is the first post-release character. They come from Enter the Gungeon.http://dodgeroll.com/gungeon/ Character Origin Bullet Kin comes from a game called Enter the Gungeon. It is a bullet-hell roguelike top-down shooter where Bullet Kin is a Gundead the player will find in the Gungeon. They are the most common enemy, and often spawn with a different gun to attack Gungeoneers with. Trophy Quote Summary Bullet Kin is a strategic zoner that uses its huge arsenal of Gungeon weapons to overwhelm its opponents. While its guns are mostly situational, each one serves a different purpose, and can be taken advantage of. Bullet Kin is fairly slow and vulnerable compared to the rest of the cast, especially when it is reloading. Proper positioning and timing is crucial for mastering this hard-to-master character. Moveset Shooting : Bullet Kin's unique trait. Using the right trigger and the right stick, Bullet Kin is able to shoot their currently equipped gun. Each gun has different properties. Shooting allows Bullet Kin to stay grounded if the button is held. Passive | Active Reload ''': Whenever Bullet Kin reloads a gun, an indicator will appear on the reload bar. Pressing fire at the right time on this indicator will instantly reload Bullet Kin’s current gun, as well as buff the damage of the next magazine. If mistimed, the reload time will grow longer. Bullet Kin can also reload manually by pressing down while in Parkour state. If Bullet Kin is knocked back while reloading, it will drop their currently held gun, and will have to pick it back up. If left dropped for too long, the Resourceful Rat will appear and steal it. '''Dodge Roll : Rather than having a traditional roll, Bullet Kin has the Dodge Roll technique from Enter the Gungeon. Deals 2 damage and has invincibilty frames, but travels on a set distance. Melee ''': Bullet Kin pulls out their trusty sword, Blasphemy, and swings it in an arc in front of, above, or below them, dealing '''4 damage on hit. At full HP, the sword launches a fast, straight-firing projectile that deals 2 damage. Projectiles hit by the sword are completely removed. Grounded Charge | Table Flip ''': Flips a table. The table can block projectiles and fall in the air, dealing '''5-10 damage. Charging the move will make the attack deal more damage. Neutral Special | Gun Swap ': Bullet Kin brings up a menu that allows the player to scroll through and select a different weapon to fire with. To select a weapon, simply scroll to the desired gun and release the attack button to equip it. Tapping the Special button allows Bullet Kin to quickly swap to the last gun they had active. Below is a list of all weapon available. In italics are the guns available at the start of the fight, the other have to be found in chests. * '[https://enterthegungeon.gamepedia.com/Magnum Magnum] : Shoots a single bullet at a time, dealing 2 damage '('4 damage with reload buff) per shot. * [https://enterthegungeon.gamepedia.com/Regular_Shotgun Regular Shotgun] : Shoots five bullets in an arc, each dealing 1 damage '('2 damage with reload buff) per pellet. Landing all five pellets deals a total of''' 5 damage ('''10 damage with reload buff). * AKEY-47 : Shoots keys repeatedly. Each key deals 1 damage (3 damage with reload buff) and can be used to open chests. * Phoenix : Spits fire that burns opponents, inflicting damage over time. * Poxcannon : Shoots a projectile that deals 2 damage '('4 damage with reload buff) in an arc. The projectile will change the skin of the opponent upon contact. * Magic Lamp : Shoots slow, straight-travelling projectiles that deal no damage and place stacks on opponents. When an opponent reaches 3 stacks, a genie will appear and strike them for 9 damage and good upward knockback. The genie's uppercut is unescapable and has high hitlag. * Sniper Rifle : Shoots a single bullet that deals deals from 1 to 10 damage depending on the distance between the player and their target. * RC Rocket : A rocket launcher that can be remote controlled using the cursor. It deals 5 damage '('7 damage with reload buff) upon contact with an opponent. * Brick Breaker : A gun that fires turtle shells. These shells can bounce off terrain and inflict 2 damage upon contact. They also slide along the floor. Side Special | Rubber Kin Launch ''': Bullet Kin encases itself in rubber and charges up a straight-travelling horizontal launch that deals '''5 damage. Can be angled slightly up or down while charging. Distance traveled scales depending on charge time. Up Special | Bullat Wings ': Bullet Kin grows a pair of wings, launching upwards before slowly floating down. Bullet Kin can access the Weapon Menu while in Bullat form. Bullat form can be cancelled by using any other move. '''Down Special | Dive ': A standard dive towards the ground. The first dive spawns a chest of random rarity. Opening it with the AKEY-47 will grant the player a random gun based on the rarity of the chest, or a random pickup such as health, gems, etc. When the chest is already onstage, the next dives will inflict '''7 damage to opponents. SUPER | Blank: Bullet Kin triggers a Blank, releasing an unavoidable wave of AOE damage. This move deals 2 damage when used from afar, and 5 damage with knockback when used up close. The shockwave also deletes all projectiles on screen while active. Alternate Skins Almost all of Bullet Kin's skins are based off enemies from Enter the Gungeon. Competitive Play Attributes Techs and Strategies * Quick Swap: '''Quick-tapping Neutral Special will swap your current gun to the one that was used before. * '''Quick Roll: During Jumpsquat, you can perform a dodge-roll, reducing it's startup. You can perform various Quick Rolls in succession by mashing the Parkour Button and a direction. * Rapid Fire: While in the air, mash the fire button to shoot at a slightly faster fire rate. * Gun Tier List: Made for Patch 2.1.1.1 by Bandana Blue. The tier list is ordered, and it only reflect guns at a high level of play. Update History Patch 2.0.0.0 * Added to the game. Patch 2.0.0.1 * Fixed a bug that caused Bullet Kin's chest effects to play if they were hit. Patch 2.0.0.3 * Fixed a palette issue with Bullet Kin's Tazie skin. * Small changes made to Bullet Kin's icon. Patch 2.1.0.0 *'Up Special '| 'Bullat Wings' ** Startup slightly decreased. ** Overall height gain increased. Trivia * Bullet Kin makes a lot of references to their game of origin, Enter the Gungeon. ** Bullet Kin's icon was previously based off Smiley's boss portrait. *** Bullet Kin's new icon references the dialogue icon of The Bullet in Enter the Gungeon, as well as the Ammonomicon entry of Bullet Kin. ** Their entrance animation is based on how the enemies appear in the game. **Their Parkour animation is based on the dodge-roll, a well-known technique that has the property of making its user invulnerable for a short period. ** Their Melee attacks involve the use of Blasphemy, the starting weapon of The Bullet. ** The cursor used when shooting is one of the cursor available in the game. ** The Active Reload passive trait is a reference to the Cog of Battle, a passive item. *** Upon a succesful Active Reload, the bullets in a gun's clip become red. This is a reference to jammed enemies, which are red, more powerful versions of base enemies. ** Their Neutral Special, Gun Swap, is a reference to the Weapon Menu. ** Their Side Special, Rubber Kin Launch, is a reference to Rubber Kin. *** Oddly, while the sprite looks like a Rubber Kin, this attack has the property of a Tazie. ** Their Up Special, Bullat Wings, is a reference to King Bullat. ** Their Down Special, Dive, involves Chests, which are a key component of Enter the Gungeon's gameplay. ** Their SUPER, Blank, involves a blank, which deletes all projectile onscreen and pushes enemies. ** Their death animation is based on the death animation in Enter the Gungeon, where the protagonist is shot by the Gun That Can Kill The Past. * Bullet Kin was the winner of the first character poll. ** The sprites used for the Kickstarter cameo pool were split into the Normal and Hard Mode trophies ** This means Bullet Kin is the only fighter whose trophies use a variant from the Kickstarter, rather than the roster select sprite * Bullet Kin is the only character who is an enemy in its original game. Gallery Box - Enter The Gungeon.png|Bullet Kin's character box, on the Kickstarter page. Bullet Kin-portrait.png|Bullet Kin's Beta character icon, predating v2.0 Bullet kin trophy beta.png|Bullet Kin's combined Beta Trophy using the Kickstarter sprite Bullet_Kin_Trophy.png|Bullet Kin's trophy page, as seen in Indie Pogo Caped_Bullet_Kin_Trophy.png|Bullet Kin's Hard Mode trophy, showing Caped Bullet Kin Diogenes Promo Art.png|Promotional art featuring Diogenes and Bullet Kin. boss_photo_smiley_001.png|Smiley's boss portrait in Enter the Gungeon, which is similar to Bullet Kin's previous icon in Indie Pogo. References Category:Fighters Category:Unlockable Fighters Category:Enter the Gungeon